


Steady

by betterrecieved



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure PWP.  Skews a tad dark, but no actual non-con. This is fluff, really. </p><p>No idea where Agron or Naevia are tbh.  </p><p>Pardon any mistakes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady

Crixus’ stomach is undulating muscle under hot-to-touch rough skin, and Nasir’s fingers linger there too long when Crixus would have them drift lower.

‘Nasir.’ Deep-throated growl emanates from thick throat, dark eyes fix Nasir in petrifying gaze. ‘Hurry, or find way not eased by moisture issuing from dripping cock.’

Nasir dallies no more, for Crixus never speaks in jest nor issues empty threats, not even when they lie panting in woods, careful to avoid discovery yet finding arousal enhanced by thoughts of secrecy. 

Nasir wraps practiced hand around Crixus’ shaft, pumping rigid flesh lazily with one hand while collecting it’s copious leakings with palm of other hand. 

Soon hand is batted away impatiently, and Nasir rolls eyes to heavens at impatience of gladiators. Expression not gone unnoticed by Crixus, Nasir finds neck wrenched forward, hair yanked by brutally strong fist. 

‘You will not take such liberties of manner with me.’

Nasir nods, tears springing to eyes. He swallows twice to ensure voice is steady, arches back, and purrs, ‘What liberties am I to take, then?’

He is spun around so quickly he feels faint. Cruel hands spread cheeks of ass apart and Nasir reaches back just in time to spread Crixus’ fluids along gladiator’s cock.

‘You may take cock, and trade flippant words for whorish moans!’

Without benefit of preparation, Nasir’s body can hardly accept unrelenting intrusion, and Crixus must make token attempt at care or tear Nasir’s flesh.

Tears spring again to eyes, but Nasir cannot simper, cannot bewitch gladiator when rendered incapable of all speech, of all thought save consciousness of Crixus grinding slowly into his passage.

‘Crixus, you must steady me,’ Nasir breathes out. Rocked forward like this, he is inexorably falling, face-first upon soft carpet of grass and leaves. ‘Steady me, oh, Crixus. Steady me.’

And as often happens, Nasir has unwittingly stumbled upon words which dim crazed fire burning hot within Crixus. Arms encircle Nasir’s waist, gently lowering him to knees. 

‘I have you,’ Crixus says, stilling cock meanwhile. ‘I will steady you. I have you, Nasir.’

‘C-Crixus.’ Nasir’s passage welcomes Crixus, grasping at fat cock, pulling in heated inches. ‘Steady me.’

Crixus is soon fully seated, and Nasir screams his name, helpless, insensible with pleasure never before felt. 

And Crixus is there with him, and Nasir does not fall.


End file.
